The invention is directed to a method of connecting construction parts such as plates, bolts, nut, etc., with a plate, by using a press joint connection of a type.
In one recognized method based on the same general type mentioned above (DE-05 35 32 900), the material that is displaced from the plate into the lower die opening flows outward in a radial motion to the walls of lower die opening because of the base of the lower die, whereby the displaced material grips the rim of the opening produced by the die and therefore creates a solid connection between the construction element and the plate. This method of connection is normally called a press joint connection. It can be used for connecting two or more stacked plates or for connecting bolts etc. to one or more plates whereby the so-called lost die that is used is either made of soft formable material which is hard enough to perform one press through the plate or to make the corresponding radial cavity within which the displaced plate material can be formed.
The disadvantage of this extremely quick and precise press joint connection with a lower die having inflexible restricting walls, is that it leads to connection points having a limited elasticity.